


Дельфин

by szelena, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Johnny Mnemonic (1995), Johnny Mnemonic - William Gibson
Genre: Character Study, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Wire - Freeform, plasticine, rivets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Грустный дельфин Джонс, киборг и наркоман.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Дельфин

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Сны Джонса](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088388) by [fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020), [szelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena). 



> \- пластилин, проволока, заклепки, случайные компьютерные детали, магнитный USB  
> \- резервуар, подкрашенная акварелью вода

\- Он наркоман?  
\- Он дельфин.

Он был больше чем дельфин, хотя с точки зрения другого дельфина он мог бы показаться чем-то меньшим. Я видел, как он лениво кружит в своей оцинкованный цистерне. Вода плеснула через край, замочив мои туфли. Он был реликтом последней войны. Киборг.

Он поднялся из воды, показывая нам покрытые налетом пластины вдоль своих боков, еще один визуальный трюк; сила и легкость его движений были скованы чешуей из нелепой доисторической брони. Две выпуклости по обе стороны черепа были созданы для помещения в них сенсорных устройств. Серебристые рубцы поблескивали на открытых участках его серо-белой шкуры. 

Уильям Гибсон, "Джонни-мнемоник"

**БОНУС**

****


End file.
